Dessine moi
by White Assassin
Summary: Lorsque quelques traits de crayons font tomber les masques, et que l'aquarelle peint ces sentiments d'un coup de pinceau indélébile... // EdEnvy


**Dessine-moi**

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Base** : FMA

**Genre** : Romance – Mystery – Lemon

**Music** : ''_Cherry Saku Yuuki_'', ''_Merrymaking_'' (**An Cafe**) – ''_Just so you know_'' (**Jesse McCartney**) – ''_Missing_'' (**Evanescence**)

**Résumé** : Lorsque quelques traits de crayons font tomber les masques, et que l'aquarelle peint ces sentiments d'un coup de pinceau indélébile... // EdEnvy

**Note** : Voici, grâce à une ''Inspiration'' avec un grand ''I'', un humble délire riche en couleurs (**Autatrice** : _Appréciez le jeu de mots s'apparentant au résumé...._ **Envy** : _A ce niveau là 'vaut mieux se taire, sinon on l'encourage...._ **Ed** : _Tout à fait d'accord._), avec une touche de poésie, qui vous est offert aujourd'hui ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le ciel que nous avons vu ce jour là, ce ciel rouge foncé...**

- Tiens? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Edward et Alphonse levèrent simultanément la tête en direction de Winry.

- De quoi tu parles? Demanda Alphonse, curieux.

- Sûrement d'un énième truc qui traîne.... soupira son frère en levant les yeux au ciel. En même temps, c'est pas trop ce qui manque autour de nous, ajouta-t-il en désignant d'un mouvement nonchalant les piles d'objets et de caisses qui les entouraient, et qui occupaient une bonne partie de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvaient.

Winry jeta un regard agacé à Edward et déclara :

- Je te signale, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, que la plupart des ''trucs qui trainent'', ici, t'appartiennent, môsieur Elric! Et qu'il n'y aurait pas un pareil bazar si tu t'étais occupé de les ranger plus tôt!

- La ''plupart''! Le reste est à toi! Indiqua le blond en soulevant une caisse remplie de livres pour la déposer sur une petite table, un peu plus loin.

Alphonse, voyant que Winry avait sorti son inséparable clef à molette, chercha à apaiser la soudaine tension qui avait envahi la pièce en quelques secondes :

- Et si tu nous montrais ce que tu as trouvé, plutôt?

Winry, la clef à molette levée au dessus de la tête et prête à la lancer, rabaissa son bras, et s'empara d'une boîte posée à ses pieds, et s'exclama, des étoiles pleins les yeux :

- Ça!

Elle se précipita vers Alphonse, alors que Edward soupirait une seconde fois, prêtant une attention moindre à la découverte de la blonde. Faut dire aussi que les vieux souvenirs n'étaient pas ce qui manquait dans cette pièce que les deux frères avaient partagé durant la rééducation d'Edward, suite à la pose de ses automails. En effet, la dite pièce avait plus du grenier que de la chambre, et entreprendre de se débarrasser des choses inutiles pour faire du vide n'était pas une mince affaire.

- Je pensais qu'on l'avait jetée, s'étonna Winry en montrant à Alphonse ce qu'elle tenait.

- Ça me rappelle des souvenirs... dit Alphonse d'un air rêveur.

- Ah! Mais si on n'y a pas touché... Ça veut dire qu'ils sont encore dedans! S'exclama Winry, visiblement joyeuse.

- Tu crois? S'écria Alphonse, apparemment contaminé par l'enthousiasme de son amie.

Edward, lassé d'entendre les deux autres s'extasier à propos d'une boîte dont il ignorait tout, s'approcha d'eux et demanda :

- On peut savoir ce qui vous met dans un état pareil?

Ne faisant manifestement pas attention à la question d'Edward, Winry courut hors de la pièce, la boîte sous le bras, en s'exclamant :

- Venez!

- Mais... commença Edward en regardant la pièce qui était encore en désordre.

- On peut bien s'arrêter deux minutes, non? Vous êtes là pour la semaine, on aura tout le temps de la ranger plus tard! Fit Winry, sans pour autant s'arrêter.

Alphonse partit sur ses talons, et Edward, mettant les mains dans ses poches, le suivit peu après.

* * *

- Tadaaaam!!! s'exclama Winry en posant d'un coup sec la boîte sur la table de la salle à manger.

- Magnifique! On peut continuer ce qu'on avait commencé, maintenant? Ironisa Edward, qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme, et qui, assis, maintenait sa tête grâce à la paume de sa main droite.

Winry ne tint pas compte de la remarque et se contenta de demander :

- Cette boîte ne te rappelle rien, Ed?

- Noooon.... répondit le concerné d'un ton traînant.

- Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire, alors! Déclara Winry.

Un sourire énigmatique s'étala sur le visage de la blonde, qui ouvrit soudainement la boîte sous le regard maintenant curieux du jeune alchimiste, qui haussa un sourcil.

- C'est...

Winry plongea ses mains dans la boîte et en sortit alors des feutres, des crayons de couleur, des tubes de peinture, ainsi qu'une pile de feuilles qu'elle disposa en cercle sur la table. Edward, qui était maintenant attentif, releva la tête et lâcha :

- Wouah... Ça date, tout ça!

- Et pas qu'un peu! Renchérit Alphonse. Ça doit faire combien de temps...?

- Facilement cinq ans, non? Compléta Winry en réfléchissant quelques secondes.

- Ou un truc comme ça... acquiesça Edward. En tout cas, on s'en servait déjà quand on était petits...

- D'ailleurs, tout est là! Indiqua Winry en pointant de son index la pile de feuille qu'elle avait posée devant elle.

- Sérieux? S'étonna Edward en esquissant un geste pour saisir les feuilles.

Geste qu'il arrêta deux secondes après, manifestement figé. Il demanda alors, en toute innocence :

- Mes dessins aussi....?

- Je suppose... répondit Winry en haussant les épaules.

- ...

- ...

- ...

A cet instant précis, un silence momentané s'installa dans la salle à manger. Silence brisé trois secondes plus tard quand Edward tenta de se jeter sur les feuilles, à moitié affalé sur la table. Malheureusement, sa tentative fut vaine, car Winry, ayant anticipé la réaction du blond, s'était emparée de la pile de feuilles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend, à tous les deux? S'étonna Alphonse, en s'écartant vivement de son frère qui venait de sauter sur la table. Oui, j'ai bien dit ''sauter'' (**Autatrice** : _Comment ça, il est trop pet...? AOUTCH!! QUI m'a balancé cette chaussure compensée?!!_). Winry brandit sa clef à molette, protégeant de sa main gauche sa prise et lança :

- Il veut tout simplement effacer les preuves.

- Les preuves? Questionna Alphonse, un peu perdu.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas? Voyons...Ce sont les preuves...

Edward, maintenant debout sur la table, écumant, brandit son doigt en direction de la blonde et beugla :

- Winry! Donne-moi ça!!

L'espace d'un instant, un sourire presque sadique se dessina sur le visage de la jolie blonde, pour disparaître aussitôt, alors qu'elle continuait :

- ... Irréfutables...

Edward claqua ses mains et cria :

- Je vais venir les chercher DE FORCE!!!!!

- ... De...

Edward s'élança sur Winry, alors que celle-ci clamait :

- ... Ses capacités médiocres en dessin!!!

S'engagea alors une bataille effrénée où Edward, grâce à son alchimie, tentait désespérément d'attraper les feuilles que Winry levait au-dessus de sa tête, et qu'elle défendait d'ailleurs à coup de clef à molette. Alphonse, légèrement plus loin, lassé de ce spectacle pour le moins ridicule, s'approcha alors de son frère, qui, ayant enfin attrapé les feuilles, criait sa joie, et l'attrapa par le col de sa veste, le soulevant du sol.

- Vous avez pas bientôt fini, tous les deux?

Edward, à quelques centimètres du sol, se débattit, bougeant dans tous les sens, mais n'arriva pas à empêcher Alphonse de s'emparer de ce qu'il tenait. Winry s'écria :

- Bien joué, Al!

L'interpelé soupira en reposant son frère au sol et lança :

- Franchement... On dirait deux gosses! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir de si terrible à propos des dessins de ....

Il se stoppa dans sa phrase, de vieux souvenirs semblant être revenus subitement à la surface. Winry se précipita aux côtés d'Alphonse et ils s'amusèrent tous deux à commenter les dessins du pauvre Edward, qui, impuissant, se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au Dieu auquel il ne croyait pas pour mériter ça.

- T'as vu celui-là...?

- C'est quoi, à ton avis?

- Je sais pas... Ça ressemble à quelqu'un...

- Mais, Al! Je crois que c'est toi...!!

- ...

- ...

Face à ce silence, Edward fit la moue, détournant les yeux, visiblement gêné.

- ...

- ...

Soudain, le blond s'exclama :

- Bon, ça va, hein! J'ai jamais dit que j'étais un artiste...!!!

- Ça, on avait remarqué, fit Winry, amusée. T'es vraiment pas doué pour les portraits, Ed.

- Je vois pas pourquoi vous avez besoin d'en faire toute une histoire!

- Ahaha!!! C'est censé ressembler à quoi, ça?

- Ce serait pas Den?

- Hein? Mais il a cinq pattes!

Edward se pinça l'arrête du nez. Pitié, qu'ils arrêtent....

- Oh!! Celui-là, par contre, est magnifique! S'exclama Winry en saisissant une feuille un peu plus épaisse que les autres et en la levant, comme pour l'admirer davantage.

Edward lança d'un ton ironique :

- C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule...

- Mais non, je te jure! Viens voir!

Le blond accepta à contre cœur, persuadé qu'il allait de nouveau avoir droit à de cinglantes remarques sur les disproportions apparentes de ses portraits. Il se pencha sur le dessin que lui tendit Winry et ouvrit de grands yeux. La blonde reprit :

- Tu vois que j'avais raison!

- ...

- Les couleurs sont jolies, observa Alphonse, l'air penseur.

- C'est vrai... appuya Winry. Ed, t'as beau être nul quand il s'agit de portraits...

- Pas besoin d'en rajouter... maugréa le blond, agacé.

- ... Ce paysage est vraiment beau. Mais bon, il est pas fini... C'est bête, ç'aurait pu être le seul dessin que tu aies réussi dans ta vie, Ed.

Le blond se renfrogna.

- Si y'a que ça, je vais le finir! Et maintenant, même!

- Tu t'en sens le courage? Questionna Winry en haussant le sourcil, sur un ton de défi.

- OUI! Rugit Ed en lui arrachant le dessin en question des mains.

Il rangea avec hâte feutres, crayons et peinture dans la boîte et sortit de la maison avec toute la grâce qui l'animait quand il était en colère, sous les regards amusés de Winry et d'Alphonse.

- Il est vraiment trop facile à provoquer, remarqua Winry en croisant les bras.

- Oui... Mais maintenant, on n'est plus que deux pour ranger la chambre... constata Alphonse.

- Ah... fit Winry, la mine déconfite.

* * *

- Raaah!! Il vont voir, si je suis pas capable de le finir!!! s'écria Edward en claquant violemment la porte d'entrée. Il dévala les escaliers qui menaient à la maison des Rockbell sous le regard surpris de Pinako qui rentrait apparemment du village :

- Tu m'as l'air bien pressé, Edward...

- J'ai un truc à faire, je reviens plus tard!

- Comme tu veux, mais ne sois pas en retard pour le diner! Lui cria la petite vieille alors que l'adolescent courrait le long du sentier qui menait vers la rivière.

- Ouais, je le ferai plus tard! Lança Edward, qui n'avait en vérité rien saisit de ce qu'avait dit Pinako, et qui n'avait, d'ailleurs, pas eut l'intention de comprendre un traitre mot, se contentant de se rappeler le chemin qu'il devait emprunter.

Pinako, quant à elle, haussa les épaules. Les jeunes... Toujours à courir partout sans raison... Surtout, Ed, en fait.

- Bon, si je me souviens bien... commença Edward en se stoppant, fasse à un croisement, et donc à un choix bien épineux.

Il regarda successivement à droite, puis à gauche, semblant réfléchir.

- A droite!

Le blond se remit à courir, plus vite, peut-être. Vous me direz, il pourrait très bien marcher, aussi. Mais courir, ça défoule. Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva enfin à destination. Sa course effrénée prit enfin fin. Il s'arrêta, le souffle court, les cheveux un peu en bataille, que le vent faisait d'ailleurs voler à sa guise pendant que le blond essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Voilà, il y était. La plus haute colline des environs. Il quitta le sentier et commença à escalader cette dernière. Légèrement ébloui par le soleil de ce début d'été, le blond mit sa main en visière pour y voir un minimum, et, une fois au sommet, s'installa sous l'ombre protectrice d'un des nombreux arbres qui surplombaient la dite colline. Assis en tailleur, le jeune alchimiste ouvrit la boîte de laquelle il sortit quelques crayons de couleur, puis la referma, s'en servant comme appui en posant son dessin par-dessus.

- Par quoi vais-je pouvoir commencer? Se demanda-t-il, pensif, en levant les yeux au ciel, bien que ce dernier soit partiellement caché par les feuilles verdoyantes de l'arbre sous lequel il était.

C'est sûr que continuer un dessin que l'on a abandonné quelques cinq années plus tôt, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Mais bon, il n'avait pas eut l'occasion de faire beaucoup de progrès depuis le temps... Son style ne devait pas être trop différent. Enfin, ça, il l'espérait.

- Ah, mince... J'ai oublié de prendre de l'eau... constata le blond en voyant les petites touches d'aquarelle qui parsemaient la feuille.

Il regarda plus intensément cette dernière, analysant les couleurs qui allaient du rouge sang au vert tendre, en passant par l'orange pastel et le jaune d'or. Visiblement, il avait commencé ce dessin en fin d'après-midi, car les couleurs chaudes représentaient un coucher de soleil, coloriant l'horizon de teintes reposantes, et qui caressaient la campagne de leurs lueurs bienveillantes. Le blond leva la tête vers le ciel qui s'offrait à lui à cet instant, et remarqua avec dépit qu'à cette heure, le ciel était plus bleu que jamais.

- J'ai vraiment pas de chance... maugréa l'adolescent, dont la main droite jouait nerveusement avec un crayon qui passait et repassait entre ses doigts.

Sans eau et sans modèle, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose... Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer.

- Ah non! Sûrement pas! Pensa le blond en faisant la moue. Manquerait plus que ça!

C'est vrai qu'en même temps, s'il rentrait tout de suite, il allait avoir droit à toute une série de remarques sur son incapacité à utiliser des crayons de couleur. Car il s'agissait bien de cela.

- Bah, j'ai qu'à rester encore un peu... Peut-être que l'inspiration viendra... se dit Edward pour lui-même en haussant les épaules et s'adossant contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Rêveur, il ramena ses jambes vers lui, posant le dessin sur ses cuisses, et laissant ses bras ballants reposer sur ses genoux. Il bailla longuement, et se frotta les yeux.

- Faudrait quand même pas que je m'endorme... se dit-il en sentant ses paupières se fermer.

L'adolescent attrapa alors fermement le crayon rouge qu'il avait délaissé dans l'herbe et commença à colorier une partie du ciel encore blanche sur sa feuille. Il prit garde de ne pas appuyer trop fort, afin de ne pas abimer et le crayon, et la feuille, qui commençaient à se faire vieux, puis leva le dessin devant ses yeux, pour constater le rendu de son premier essai, pour lequel son imagination avait été plus que nécessaire, étant donné l'absence de modèle.

- Mouais, pas trop mal...

Il frotta du bout de son index la zone ainsi coloriée, afin de rendre plus nets ses traits, puis se dit qu'un peu d'orange en plus donnerait une couleur plus appropriée. Il recommença la même opération, plusieurs fois, même, à plusieurs endroits, ne faisant plus attention au temps qui passait.

- Je m'améliore!! constata-t-il avec joie.

Les couleurs se succédèrent dans ses doigts, donnant alors une forme plus concrète au paysage. Puis, au bout d'un moment, la vitesse à laquelle il alternait les crayons ralentit, et ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes. Petit à petit, sa tête pencha sur le côté, et finit par s'incliner d'un coup en avant, tombant sur son bras. Sa main desserra l'emprise sur le crayon qui roula dans l'herbe à quelques centimètres, ses paupières se fermèrent, et Edward sombra dans les abîmes d'un sommeil profond.

* * *

Edward cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux, puis trois. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement et ses yeux, encore embués de sommeil, mirent un peu de temps à s'habituer à la lueur du soleil qui éclairait alors la campagne. Le blond leva la tête, l'air à moitié réveillé, la tourna à droite et à gauche, comme pour s'assurer de l'endroit où il se trouvait, puis poussa un long bâillement. Il joignit ses mains au dessus de sa tête et s'étira, puis se frotta les yeux, se laissant éveiller en douceur par la lueur du soleil couchant qui lui donnait l'impression de se trouver dans un cocon de chaleur. Le blond contempla, pensif, les lueurs rouges, oranges et jaunes qui s'étalaient dans le ciel et qui le peignait de leurs coloris divers, se mélangeant et se repoussant à la fois. Un spectacle absolument magnifique, qui déteignait également sur l'herbe et les champs de Resembool dont les couleurs s'imprégnaient des teintes du ciel. On aurait cru que le vert de la campagne s'était accordé avec les nuances de l'horizon pour ne créer qu'un seul et unique ensemble. Même les ombres des arbres, qui entouraient le jeune alchimiste, s'étalaient sur le sol avec une grâce qui ne perturbait en rien l'harmonie de cette kyrielle de couleurs.

- Mais...

Les yeux d'Edward s'ouvrirent en grand.

- Mince! Quelle heure il est?!! Je suis resté endormi combien de temps?!!

Il pensa tout d'abord à regarder l'heure sur sa montre, avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait scellée avec de l'alchimie et qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à devoir la rouvrir. Il soupira et chercha à ramasser ses affaires, prêt à repartir, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien autour de lui.

- Bah....?! fit-il, étonné, cherchant des yeux la boîte, les crayons et son dessin.

Disparus. Rien. Quedal. Nada. Juste un vide intersidérale. Edward essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il avait bien pu en faire avant de s'endormir, mais vu bien obligé d'admettre la disparition de son matériel. Peut-être que quelqu'un avait profité de son sommeil pour le lui prendre?

- Franchement... Qui pourrait bien avoir l'idée de piquer un truc pareil?... se dit Edward en lui-même, conscient que cette idée était complètement stupide.

A la limite, son dessin aurait pu être emporté par le vent, mais ce n'était pas très probable.

- Tiens?...

Edward leva la tête, et remarqua un autre détail étrange. Le vent. Il n'y en avait pas.

- C'est possible, ça? Se demanda le jeune alchimiste en scrutant les feuilles des arbres, attendant que l'une d'elle soit soulevée, ou tout du moins esquisse un mouvement, portée par le vent. En vain. Un grand silence l'entoura. Non, en fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Le blond se rendit également compte du silence qui régnait depuis un moment. Pas de vent, pas un bruit, le silence... C'était tout.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Murmura Edward en faisant un pas en arrière. C'est carrément flippant, là.

Et le mot était faible. La peur commença à se voir dans l'expression du blond, qui essayait malgré tout de se calmer :

- C'est rien, juste mon imagination... Ça peut arriver, qu'il n'y aie pas de vent, ou pas un bruit, ou les deux en même temps...

Oui, ça devait être ça. Il n'avait qu'à redescendre de cette fichue colline et rentrer chez Pinako. S'il n'y avait aucun bruit ici, c'était seulement car il était trop loin du village et parce que cette colline était un peu isolée, voilà tout.

- Faut vraiment que je dorme plus, soupira Edward en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Le blond resta alors interdit.

- ......................................................

Il hoqueta brutalement.

- Qu'est-ce que....?!

Ses mains...

* * *

Mwouahaha!!!! La suite bientôt ;D Niark niark niark!! Non, je suis vraiment méchante, en fait... Couper à un moment pareil u.u J'espère que ça vous a plu... Cette histoire est un peu bizarre, certes, mais je pense que si vous avez aimé le chapitre un, le deuxième -qui sera probablement la fin de cette courte fic- devrait vous plaire ;p

En attendant, quelques reviews pour un premier avis? Une idée pour la suite? Je suis toute ouie :)

A bientôt ;p

_**White Assassin**_


End file.
